I love You
by starisha23
Summary: I hated were they ended the series so this is my alternate ending hope you enjoy it!


**I Love You**

**hello well I have decided to make a quick one-shot, Rating: k+, Paring: Tama/Haru, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as he jumped out of the currently moving car, over the edge of the bridge towards his beloved 'daughter'.

"Sempia!"

Tamaki reached out for Haruhi's hand as he got a hold of her hand he automatically pulled her into a tight hug as they crashed into the large river.

Once they had both surfaced Tamaki noticed that Haruhi looked a bit drowsy, so picked her up and carried her back to dry land were he sat her back on her own two feet arm still wrapped around her waist.

As she coughed the water out from inside her lungs Tamaki helped by patting her back and doing slow circular motions over her back.

"Thank you for jumping after me Sempia." She croaked still recovering from the saw throught she now had.

"I should be the one thanking you Haruhi, if you hadn't come after me I don't know how my life would turn out." Tamaki said flashing her one of his famous 'host smile'.

"Um Sempia why exactly did you jump of the bridge for me?" Haruhi asked cautiously a small blush painted across her cheeks.

"Well I couldn't let my beautiful daughter drown now could I?" He said cheerfully a grand smile reaching from cheek to cheek. As he taped her nose with his finger.

"Oh." She said the rocks on the ground suddenly becoming very interesting.

Just then the rest of the group arrived in the obvious black limo. First to exit was Hikaru his twisted arm now bandaged and in a white slink.

"Haruhi are you ok, after you ran off... and then..." Hikaru stuttered trying to find the best words to describe what happened near minutes ago.

Soon the rest of the members caught up to the speedy read head.

"Haru-Chan, Tama-Chan are you both okay?" Huni asked concerns written all over his face.

"Ye, were fine for the most part." The only girl of the group said.

"Hmm, well you certainly gave us all quite the fright, we were all worried about you" Kyoya stated scribbling furiously in his black book. "Oh and I'll be adding the damages of the carriage to your debt."

Haruhi just sighed she knew this was going to happen one way or another.

"Well come on we still have a fair to attend!" kaoru said.

"Oh yes, all of the radiant flowers we have to attend to how could I forget!" Tamaki exclaimed striking his best 'king' pose. Sparkles all around him.

"Yea, yea come on let's just go." Haruhi sighed pulling Tamaki toward the limo the others following suit.

As the night went on Haruhi had danced with every host except one.

Tamaki

After all that happens that day from ridding a carriage to falling off, off a bridge for a dear one, she couldn't find the courage to face him. He had almost left and if she had not have gone after him he would have been married in a matter of weeks to a girl he didn't love. But how does she know he didn't love her. Maybe it was love at first sight. No. The look on his face when he announced he would Mary Éclair was not bone of a love struck boy.

So what was holding her back she had always been a strong minded person so why did she feel so weak.

She was currently standing on one of the many large balconies looking up at the starts and radiant moon.

"You're going to have to tell him soon or later." Came a voice from Behind her.

She span around to be faced with the well know 'shadow king "I know Kyoya, but I'm a bit, well you know..."

"I understand but once Tamaki's grandmother catches sight of this she will arrange another marriage for Tamaki." Kyoya said. "One that not even I can get him out of." He finished, pushing up his glasses.

"I know, but I'm planning on telling him today." she said.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck." Kyoya said honestly.

"Thank you." she said before scurrying of to find Tamaki.

One she had gotten to the main ball room she could see mounds of couples swishing and swerving around the dance floor as the music played.

But one head of blond quickly caught her eye. Tamaki. Once her eyes were locked onto his mop of golden her she quickly but calmly walked over to him.

"Uh, Tamaki can I talk to you in privet please?" She asked shakily.

"Sure, were do ya' want to go?"

"Um, his about the gazebo." she suggested.

"Okay let's go." Tamaki said, enthusiastically pulling her away from the crowd of people. Once that had reached their special place Tamaki let go of her hand allowing her to sit down on the stone seat. She had almost wished he hasn't let go.

Almost

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Well you see I'm kind of... no I'm defiantly, in lo-" she said the rest muffled by the loud banging and popping of the fireworks. But not loud enough to pass as thunder. But Tamaki being his all amazing self-managed to hear her.

"You love me?" he asked. She responded with a little nod. "Well, I love you too!" He exclaimed jumping over the table giving her the biggest hug possible without hurting her.

"Huh? But what about calling me your 'daughter'?" She asked slightly confused at what had just happened.

"Oh, well I didn't want you to know that I loved you so I kind of covers it up by calling you that." He responded. Rubbing the back of his neck and giving of a nervous laugh.

"Well I'm just glad you love me to." She said a smile plastered across her face.

"I would ask you to marry me right now, but then again I think I can settle for being boyfriend and girlfriend. What do you say?"

"I think your right and I would love to be your girlfriend." She said. His smile turning even wider if that was possible. And with that he captured her lips in a loving kiss.

"Congrats'!" Haruhi and Tamaki quickly broke apart and looked in the direction of the shout, only to be faced with all the members of the host club.

"Took you long enough." Kyoya mumbled pushing up his glasses.

And with that everyone had to agree and the happy couple let out an uneasy laugh.

* * *

**This took me an hour to get done but it was so fun to write I originally wrote this on my phone and posted it but I got my laptop back to day and fixed it up. Yay for me! Don't forget to F&F!**


End file.
